Bosan
by Kyukubi
Summary: Taehyung, nama lelaki bersurai coklat gelap itu akan mengganti saluran TV ketika tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu bertanya "Hyung..kau tidak bosan kan padaku?" (Taekook/BL/Drabble)


**Bosan**

Pairing: Taekook

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Gaje, bahasa campur aduk, alur kecepetan.

.

.

.

.

Suatu malam, Di dalam sebuah apartemen yang berukuran sedang dan minimalis di kota Seoul, dua lelaki sedang menonton TV, lelaki bersuari hitam menyenderkan kepalanya di dada lelaki bersurai coklat gelap, suasana hening namun nyaman tidak membuat mereka canggung sama sekali. Taehyung lelaki bersurai coklat gelap itu akan mengganti saluran TV ketika tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu bertanya "Hyung..kau tidak bosan kan padaku?"

Jari Taehyung terhenti diatas tombol remote sebelum diam sejenak dan mematikan TVnya "Tidak, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" jawab Taehyung, mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundaknya. Jungkook tidak langsung menjawab, dia memainkan baju Taehyung memelintir dan menariknya kecil "Aku hanya kepikiran saja hyung..maksudku, hyung dan sudah kerja sedangkan aku masih anak ingusan, pasti di tempat kerja hyung banyak yang sudah dewasa dan cantik juga tampan kan? Iya kan?"

Kini Jungkook melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taehyung dan menatap Taehyung dengan mata Onyx nya "Hyung, aku mengerti jika suatu hari nanti kau ingin putus, aku paham, aku tidak akan marah kok hyung sungguh,-" ucapan Jungkook tiba-tiba terhenti dengan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menarik pundaknya dan menciumnya, menelan segala kata-kata yang akan dikatakan.

Jungkook menutup matanya, lengannya dengan sendirinya bergerak ke leher Taehyung. Hampir satu menit mereka bercumbu membuat Jungkook kehabisan nafas, dia memukul dada Taehyung perlahan mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk melepaskan agar dia bisa bernafas.

"Apa itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara rendahnya. Jungkook merona dibuatnya "Sekarang jawab aku, apa yang membuat mu kepikiran seperti itu?" Jungkook mendesah, sebelum menggeleng "Tidak hyung-" "Hey, kau masih mau berbohong padaku?" Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengerang kesal "Okay! Okay!"

"Yugyeom bercerita, jika temanya baru saja putus karena pacarnya yang lebih tua berselingkuh dengan teman kerjanya, dan mereka sama seperti kita hyung, dia masih kuliah dan pacarnya pekerja kantoran, saat ditanyai alasan kenapa dia berselingkuh dia bilang bosan hyung karena dia terlalu kekanakan" Jungkook bercerita dalam sekali Tarik nafas "Jadi, aku takut jika hyung juga bosan padaku, aku tahu aku masih anak-anak-" Taehyung menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Taehyung "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan? Jangan percaya omongan Yugyeom tengil itu, lagipula bagaimana aku bisa bosan denganmu jika setiap hari aku terus jatuh cinta padamu?" Jungkook menjadi gelagapan, pipinya memerah, dan mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan di air.

"Ah! Hyung gombal!" Jungkook memukul Taheyung dengan bantal, Taehyung hanya tertawa "Sudah, jangan berpikiran macam-macam okay? Yang jelas pikirkan kuliahmu dan belajar lah, karena jika sudah lulus nanti, aku akan segera melamarmu" Mata Jungkook terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu

"A-apa?" Taehyung mengangguk "Ya, aku kemaren pergi untuk menemui Eomma dan Appamu, mereka setuju aku melamarmu asal kau lulus kuliah dulu, karena aku tidak mau kau terbebani dengan kuliah dan menjadi seorang istri. Awalnya aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan, tapi yah..now the cats is out of the bags." Jungkook hanya melongo, dia tidak tau apa yg harus dia katakan, dia speechless "Eh-tunggu istri? Yah! Suami lah hyung kan aku cowok!" sekali lagi Taehyung tertawa "Tapi kamu kan manis kayak kelinci, ga cocok jadi suami" Jungkook memukul Taehyung lagi dengan bantal "Ish terserah hyung, Kookie mau tidur ah besok kelas pagi" Jungkook mendengus kesal meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih tertawa di ruang tengah, Taehyung beranjak dari sofa kemudian menyusul kekasih nya itu "Eeeeyy bunny jangan marah donk! Oppa kan Cuma bercanda" dari dalam dia dapat mendengar suara Jungkook berteriak "KIM TAEHYUNG PERVERT!"

* * *

Hai! Kyukubi here! Sooooo this is my first taekook drabble dan hanya diketik dalam waktu 30 menit, karena dapet ilham dari audio fanfiction di YT, hope you guys enjoy it! Menurut kalian terlalu kaku gak? Soalnya ini bener-bener pertama kali aku nulis taekook T.T

Anyway hope you guys like it! And as always don't forget to review! Kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima! Bye- byes!


End file.
